Rylan and Eva's wedding day
by evabonilla2001198
Summary: After nine years Rylan and Eva are now 26 when Eva and Rylan Been dating for nine years when Rylan propose to Eva and ask her to marry him she said yes when they are getting married in 2026
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

Proposal

Eva will say yes to Rylan

Rylan Bannster was dress nice in a button down shirt with short sleeves and jeans, when he look in the mirror he look nice, when he decide to make a plan when he had a small red ring box he open the ring box it's a diamond engagement ring when he and Eva will go to an apartment and he will propose to Eva, when her ember when he and Eva have been dating 7 years in 2023 when Rylan and Eva were invited at Eva's brother Brian's wedding, when Rylan was Brian's groomsman and Eva was Annabelle's bridesmaid, when in 2024 when he and Eva were invited at Eva's brother Arturo's wedding when Rylan was Danny's Best man and Eva was Jewell's maid of honor, when he got in his car start his engine and drive to an apartment when Rylan is planning a proposal in a apartment where he will propose to Eva, he found a perfect place where he's going propose to Eva, when he start to decorate the red rose petals when he decorating a heart with rose petals, Rylan finish decorating the rose petals when he decorate the petals with words on it, the rose petals word said will you marry me when Rylan decorate the petals a trial where Eva is going to follow the trail of petals, when he place the candlelight's on rose petal he fill the candlelight heart with rose petals, when he finish decorating the petals, when Rylan look at his watch it's 4:00 pm he's about pick Eva up from her house,

at Eva's house when she turn 25 on her birthday in 2026, when her brother Brian got married in 2023 and her brother Danny got married in 2024, when Eva is in her bedroom getting ready to go on a date with Rylan, when she's wearing a white dress when her mother Maria guerrero help her braid her hair, when Eva is so excited that Rylan had a surprise for her when she put her low heel white shoes, when she look in the mirror she looks beautiful when she got her purse and her iPhone X, when she look out the window it's Rylan's car appear at her house, mom Rylan's here when she hug her mom when Maria kiss her daughter on the cheek when Maria gets the door when she open the door it's Rylan, hi Rylan you look nice and handsome thank you Eva I have a surprise for you aw Rylan you're so sweet it's big surprise, when Rylan hug Maria when Eva hug her mom when Maria hug her daughter Eva, be safe I will I love you mom, when she kiss her daughter on the cheek when Eva wave at her mom, bye mom when Maria wave at her daughter bye honey, when Maria close the door,

when Rylan and Eva went into Rylan's car when Rylan look at Eva, Eva you're beautiful why thank you Rylan, when Rylan smile at Eva when he take Eva for a ride when Rylan drive to an apartment when he get out of the car he let Eva out of the car, aw thank you Rylan you're welcome, when Rylan and Eva walk in when Eva saw rose petals laying on the ground when she gasps, aw Rylan you made this for me yes aw thank you Rylan you're so sweet, when Eva and Rylan follow the trial of rose petals when she and Rylan follow the trial of rose petals when the rose petals leads them in a bedroom with candlelight heart fill with rose petals when Eva gasps and words decorating with rose petals the words with rose petals said will you marry me, Rylan did you decorate this sure i did Eva i got to ask you that you're the most beautiful woman I ever love when Rylan reach in his right pocket and pull out a small red box when Eva gasps when Rylan got down on one knee, Eva I love you with all my hearts you're the only woman I ever love and I always want make you happy, when Rylan opened the box with his left hand, Eva will you marry me,

when Eva covered her mouth with both of her hands hardly being able to restrict a squeal when a tears of joy flowing from eyes and trickling down from her scarlet cheeks when she said, yes, when she went up to him and hugged him when Rylan stood up and took the ring out of the box and grabbed her left hand with his and slid the ring onto her finger, when she held her hand out and looked at it so she could get a better look at it. It's beautiful it's a petite twist diamond, aw Rylan that's so nice where did you get it at, when Rylan ask her that he got from the jewelry store, I got it from the jewelry store did you bought it for me

Rylan thank you I got to show this ring to my mom, when Eva is so excited that she will show the ring to her mom Maria that Rylan propose to her when she take a picture of her and Rylan for engagement week, when Rylan drive Eva home when Eva and Rylan got out of the car when Rylan knock on the door, Maria heard Rylan knocking on the door when she open the door it's Rylan and Eva, when Eva Hug her mom when Eva ask her mom she has good news, mom I have good news mom yes, when Eva show her ring to her mom when her mom gasps, aw Eva I like your ring Rylan propose to me in a apartment I got engaged, when her mother cry and smile when her mother was proud that her daughter is engaged, my baby girl is now grown up and you're getting married yes mom I'm getting married when Eva Hug her mom, I'm so proud of you Eva congratulations

at Rylan's house when he and Eva went inside and tell his mom Lisa his dad Darrel and his brother Daniel he had good news, mom dad Daniel I have very good news mom dad Daniel yes, when Eva show the ring to Lisa Darrel and Daniel when Rylan's mom gasp, aw Eva I like your ring I propose to her in a apartment we got engaged, when Lisa cry and smile when Lisa is proud that Rylan and Eva got engaged my big boy is now grown and you and Eva are getting married when Lisa Darrel and Daniel hug Eva and Rylan


	2. Chapter 2

Rylan and Eva will say I do

Rylan was looking at himself in the mirror, putting the finishing touches on tuxedo. He was trying to tie his bow tie, which he had trouble doing. He tried to tie it once, failed. He tried to tie it twice, failed. Rylan was starting to grow frustrated after what seemed like a dozen attemps.

"Come on. I tied this perfectly at my first wedding. Why I can't I tie it now?" Rylan exclaimed to himself but there was someone to save the day. Darren came up and tied the bow tie for him. After he was done, Rylan's tie was in a perfect knot.

There. That should prevent any further trouble." Darren stated as he took a step back after finishing.

Thanks a lot Darren. I could have guessed you were the one to fix this, considering that you wore a bow tie for the most of your childhood.

You're welcome, Rylan, although I still wear bow ties today actually." Darren stated.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"So you ready for your big day?" Darren asked.

"Yeah, I am. I can't believe this is my first time getting married." Rylan responded.

"I know. Hopefully it's your last." Darren stated.

"I know, right?" Rylan said and the two shared a laugh.

"Is Eva doing okay?"

"Yeah, I just checked on her before I came in here. She's getting the final touches on her dress and then she's getting her makeup done. Darren explained.

"Why does she need to wear makeup? She looks great without it. Better than with even." Rylan stated.

"Oh Rylan, you know, brides always get their makeup done at their wedding. I'm sure Eva won't mind wearing it once." Darren explained.

"Yeah, I guessed so. I wish I could see her right now, but you know the superstition about seeing the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony." Rylan explained.

"Right but do you really believe that?" Darren asked.

"Oh man, then it's a good thing that I won't see her before everything happens." Rylan stated.

"Don't worry about it, Rylan. Superstition doesn't mean it's true." Darren said. "Besides, I bet you'll like it even more when you see her walking down the aisle and when you life her veil off her face."

"You're right, Darren. I shouldn't focus on things like that. This is our big day, I shouldn't ruin it by thinking bad things could somehow happen. Rylan explained.

"Darren patted Rylan on the back. There we go. Now I'm going to go out and meet with the other guys, they want us to prepare for the ceremony. Remember, we're your groomsmen."

"Well, Darren, all you guys have to do is stand there, put your hands behind your back, and look at the two of us. What's there to practice?" Rylan asked.

Darren stood there, looking dumbfounded. "Oh, good point." All of a sudden, Brielle came into the room as she opened the door, but she just stood in the doorway, holding the knob with her hand.

"Hey Darren, Eva wants to see you for a moment again." Brielle stated.

"Okay, tell her I will be right there." Darren responded. okay Rylan, looks like your bride wants to talk to me. I'll see you a little later, okay?"

"All right, Darren. See you in a bit." Rylan replied and the two fist bumped and Darren left the room. Rylan went back to looking at himself in the mirror. The tie was in perfect shape from when Darren tied it. He checked over the rest of his appearance. He just wanted to see Eva right now to see how she looked in her wedding dress, but he was willing to see.

"Suddnley, the door to the room opened. And speaking of which, guess who just entered the room? Lisa. She walked up to her son, beaming on the fact that her son was all dressed up in his tux and getting married.

"You look even more handsome than on your first wedding day. I'm so proud of you." Lisa commented.

"Thank you mom. But that isn't necessary." Rylan replied.

"It's so hard to believe you're getting married. But I'm happy nonetheless. I'm especially happy with who you're getting married to. Lisa explained. "Are you confident she's the one you'll be with the rest of your life?"

"One hundred percent, mom. I've never been so sure of anything in my life." He responded.

"Just go out there and do it, honey. I want nothing more than you to be happy. Eva as well."

"Right back at you, mom."

"I'll leave you alone. I'm pretty sure you need to finish getting yourself prepared. I'll see you in a bit at the ceremony."

And with that, Lisa left the room, leaving Rylan and Daniel alone. Rylan checked over his bow tie one more time. It was okay now that Darren had tie it. He look at his brother. Daniel was in a bow tie as well, Darren having tied it too. He look at him and hug Daniel.

"This is it Daniel. The day has finally come."

"Yep." He said while slightly nodding his head. Within a moment, couple of Rylan's guy friends Eva's brother and Rylan's friend came into the room, Arturo Bonilla Dakota Young johnathan Crum Dylan Bradley Thomas Daniel Vandiver and John Featherson are both dressed in their tuxes and Olivia Angelos is dress in purple elegant strapless dress as well.

"Hey man. Hard to believe you're getting married with my sister." Danny stated.

"I know. Yet I'm feeling just as nervous as I was at my first one. If not, more."

"Hey Rylan, it's your wedding day. Of course you are going to be nervous. Everyone is at their wedding. I mean, look remember how I was at my wedding day with Jewell? Don't feel left out."

"Yeah I know."

"I'm pretty sure Eva is just as nervous as you are. Actually, I think she's more nervous than you are, considering this is her first wedding." Jonathan stated.

"That's true."

"Hey Rylan, we're here for you, every step of the way."

"Thanks Danny." He was happy Arturo said those words one of the reasons he made Arturo his best man.

"Okay Rylan boy, we'll get out to the hall. We'll be waiting for you out there. Good luck." Jonathan said and Danny Olivia Dakota he Dylan Daniel and John left the room.

Rylan knew that Jonathan Danny Olivia Dakota Dylan Daniel and John were right. Being nervous at your own wedding was no big deal. He had a feeling Eva was pretty darn as well, especially since she was getting married for the first time. He was looking forward to this. He was getting married for the first time and he knew that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

Eva is Getting ready

"In the bride's room, Eva was getting ready for her wedding day, she's in a bride white robe, when the hairdresser was making her hair up and down curly, when the makeup artist is helping her makeup when she take a foundation and brush to apply Eva's face with a foundation, when she finish applying founding on Eva's face, when the makeup artist take a peach lipgloss, when she start to apply lipgloss on Eva's lips, when she finish applying the lipgloss on Eva.

"when she take an metallic eyeshadow when she apply eyeshadow on Eva, when she use the eyeshadow brush and add gold, and place the hazel coloured on Eva's eyes, when the makeup artist finish applying Eva's eyeshadows, when she use a black eyeliner pencil to make Eva's eyes a line when she finish applying an eyeliner on Eva, when the makeup artist take an eyelash curler and curl Eva's eyelashes, when she apply a mascara on Eva's eyelashes, when finish applying mascara on Eva.

"when Eva look at herself in the mirror when she looks nice when the makeup artist finish last hairspray when she use the hairspray for Eva's hair, she start spray on Eva's hair.

"When she look in the mirror, she look beautiful, wow I look beautiful, when her friend Sadie Williams came in, when Sadie got her hair in a bun when she's in a maid of honor robe, when a couple of Eva's friends Aubrey Olivia brielle Deanna Natalie and Mikinze are dressed their purple elegant strapless dresses and Eva's brother Brian is dressed in a tux as well, Eva are you excited that you're getting married Sadie asked, yes I am, when Eva hug her friend Sadie.

"when Eva was nervous when Rylan will see her walking down the aisle before they can say I do at the altar.

"I'm pretty sure Rylan is just as nervous as you are. Actually, I think he's more nervous than you are, actually, this is your and his wedding." Aubrey stated

"that's true."

"Hey Eva, we're here for you, every step of the way."

"Thanks Sadie." She was happy Sadie said those words one of the reasons she made Sadie her maid of honor.

"We have to get ready, Aubrey said, when Sadie Aubrey Brielle and Olivia are helping Eva putting on her strapless elegant wedding ball gown, when Sadie help Eva with the zipper of the back of her wedding dress, when Aubrey and Brielle help her put on the earring on her ears when Olivia help Eva put on the tiara her, when Sadie put the bridal cathedral veil clip on the back of her hair when Eva look at herself in the mirror she looks beautiful, when Eva's niece Mariana is nine years old, she made Mariana to be the flower girl, when she's wearing an elegant white dress and white shoes when she's holding a baskets of rose petals.

"When she had a cathedral train of the back of her wedding dress, when Sadie help her arrange her train. When her mother Maria came and give Eva her bridal bouquet it's a purple and white bridal bouquet when her maid of honor Sadie and her bridesmaids Aubrey Brielle Olivia Deanna Natalie and mikinze are holding purple bouquets, when Eva hug her mom and her brother Brian who is her bridesman, when Eva takes her mother's right arm, when she ask her mom to walk her down the aisle.


End file.
